


Kiss Me, Potter

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Bars and Pubs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Denial of Feelings, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Healer Draco Malfoy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Oops, Overstimulation, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Public Display of Affection, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Harry Potter, for like a minute - Freeform, hung harry, im starting to think this fic is just pure smut, that's right you read it correctly, you'll get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Draco will normally ignore all the unnecessary things around him, but when he sees Harry being cornered by a rather too flirty guy, Draco decides to jump in and pretend to be Harry's boyfriendWell, it still works out alright after all.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 29
Kudos: 784





	Kiss Me, Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaeilgelupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaeilgelupin/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Han, i love you soooo much  
> I know I've said this before but you're a talented smol bean. I hope you'll like this!
> 
> It seems that I cant stop having ideas while experiencing the most exhausted month of my life, exams month. Anyway, I hope everyone will enjoy this! I cant believe it's half past three in the morning i'm doing this. No regret though...although I might regret not sleeping tomorrow, but totally worth it

“Hey”

“Pansy, Draco, the usual, I guess?” Hannah asked, already making their usual drinks. She was a Muggleborn and she joined Beauxbatons instead, they had met years ago just after Draco graduated Hogwarts and they were friends since then. Draco looked around the crowded pub and sighed, it was Friday again, Pansy had called him out to Hannah’s pub since he was too caught up in work and insisted for a best friend night, so he had put on a simple white crop top and a pair of black ripped jeans and black boots, he was another person comparing to this morning

“Thanks, Han” He replied, drinking half of his Firewhisky down quickly

“Woah there, Draco, slow down. What’s on your mind?” Pansy sipped on her drink, folded her arms and leaned on the bar “Love trouble?”

“How do I have love trouble if I don’t even have anyone, Pansy?” He chuckled softly at Pansy, it’s been…maybe a year or two since he was in any relationship, maybe even longer, he couldn’t remember, but he was alright with it, he could focus on being a good Healer instead

“I told you, Draco. Hermione has got this great friend—…”

“No, no! No matchmaking” He shook his head and cut off Pansy’s words, he has had enough with blind dates all his friends and colleagues have set him up with, none of it worked out well “Don’t you remember the last time?”

“I know, but Hermione says her friend is—…”

“No, I don’t wanna be in one of those blind dates again, it sucks” He complained, not that he has a high standard or anything, it just didn’t feel right with any of them, and especially if Pansy had a hand in matchmaking him “I’m just not in the mood for love right now”

“ _Oh, sorry_ ”

“It’s okay— _Potter_ ” Draco turned around and gaped at the man that just bumped into him in the pub, he hasn’t seen Potter for…maybe months “Nice to see you here”

“ _Harry, hi!”_ Pansy greeted him and leaned over to smack his arm “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, yeah, I was just…boys’ night” Potter stammered, which made Draco wondered, but he shook it off quickly

“Well, have a good night”

“You too, er, Malfoy” Potter said, stepping back and disappearing into the crowd. His relationship with Potter since Eighth Year have been…weird, frankly, they weren’t friends, but they weren’t enemies either, they kept their distance since they graduated. And since Draco became a Healer, he met Potter more times than he could count in St. Mungo’s, but recently for some unknown reason, Potter started avoiding him, he always asked for another Healer to check on him, and always find the quickest way to run away whenever he saw Draco. He understood that Potter probably didn’t like him, but he thought they have got over that rival stuff already.

“Still not over him?” Pansy’s words made Draco jolted and he stared at her

“Over? I was never under Potter to begin with”

“ _You wish_ ” Pansy cackled loudly and Draco kicked her leg lightly, making her yelp

“Shut up”

“Han, hey” Pansy called and Hannah walked to their spot, tying her hair brown hair up in a ponytail and leaned over the bar on her elbows “Tell me, do you think Draco likes Harry?”

“ _Obviously”_ Hannah scoffed under Draco’s astonishment “Oh please, Draco, you drank until you passed out that one time you saw Harry with another girl”

“ _I drank because work was stressful”_

“If you say so” Hannah smirked, reaching over and pinched Draco’s cheek “If I have a Galleons every time you mention Harry’s name, I’d be fucking rich, Draco, trust me”

“ _See?”_ Pansy smacked Draco’s arm, acting like she was right “Han agreed with me”

“ _Everyone_ agrees with her, just so you know” Hannah smirked, standing back on her feet and started mixing another drink when she noticed Draco’s glass has emptied “Your actions are obvious, I fail to see how both you and Harry manage to be crazily in love with each other but unable to see it yourselves. It’s weird, I tell you”

“ _Thank you,_ Han, for your observation, which is correct, by the way” Pansy exclaimed and Hannah nodded at her before smiling at Draco and walked away

“That doesn’t prove anything”

“Oh, come on, you cannot tell me all the things you and Harry did after the war were nothing! I mean, sure, you guys are not even friends yet, but it’s because it’s always so awkward between you two because _obviously_ you two have something for each other”

“We are awkward towards each other because we were _rivals_ , Pansy”

“Oh _please,_ you had a crush on him, or have, I think you still like him” Pansy pointed out, crossing her leg over the other “If not, why do you always ask me why Harry keeps asking for another Healer when he’s injured and not you? Why do you keep worrying every time he got injured? Why do you always dress up for an event that coincidentally, Harry’s also there?”

“Okay, first, I ask because it’s merely curiosity, and I’m not worried about him, I’m worried because I’m a Healer…I’m supposed to worry about everyone. And I don’t dress up because he’s there, I dress up for everything”

“ _Okay”_ Pansy scoffed loudly, which made Draco rolled his eyes, he didn’t have feelings for Potter and he never had them, not that he ever noticed them “Not that I want to say this…but didn’t you have a wet dream about him once?”

“ _How did you know?”_ Draco gasped, he has never told her that, he… “ _Theo fucking told you, didn’t he?”_

“ _I got it out of him!”_ Pansy started laughing and smacked her own thigh “ _Come on! What was the dream?”_

“I’m not gonna tell you”

“ _Tell me!”_ She whispered “Or I could just…I don’t know…go over there where Harry’s sitting…and tell him you had a wet dream about him!”

“ _You wouldn’t”_

“Do you know me, Draco?” She looked at him with her eyebrow arched, he believed her, she could absolutely do such reckless thing to destroy his reputation “ _Come on, tell me”_ She cooed soothingly “I won’t tell a single soul”

“You promise?”

“An Unbreakable Vow if you want”

“ _Fine_ , I’ll tell” Draco said finally, making Pansy squealed loudly and clutched on his arm, shaking it violently “It was…it was one of those days after a Quidditch match between our house and the Gryffindor, and you know, I don’t know why, I…that night I dreamt that Potter and I were doing it in the middle of the field”

“ _Oh my god!”_

“ _Shut up, Pansy!”_ He shushed her, covering her open mouth with his hand “It was nothing much, it’s just…he was on top of me, and even in my fucking dream, he was nice enough to put his robes on the grass so it didn’t hurt my back. _Anyway,_ that’s it”

“Was the sex good though?” She took his hand off her face and asked, her big eyes staring into his soul

“How would I know?”

“ _Come on”_

_“Okay”_ Draco snapped at her “It was good, alright? Even in my dream, Potter was good at sex”

“ _Oh I fucking knew it! I knew it!”_ Pansy cupped his face and shrieked at him in the crowded pub, her voice all high and squeaky “ _You like him!”_

“ _I do not_!”

“Then how come you had a sex dream with him?”

“ _I don’t know! It just happened”_ Draco said in frustration, he absolutely did not have feelings for Potter “Stop talking about Potter. Now, Pansy, listen, back to our previous topic, please tell Hermione to stop with the matchmaking, _and_ Ginny. I don’t care who Hermione meets at the Ministry, I don’t want to go on blind dates again”

“Fine, but you’ll have to listen to her lecture on settling down” Pansy shrugged, chugging on her Firewhisky and asked Hannah for another “You know, Draco, you’re 30”

“I _know_ ” Draco rolled his eyes, he turned 30 just last month, and everyone, including his parents have been nagging him about getting a partner, he wanted to, there was just no right person for him “I’m just focusing on my job”

“That’s your usual excuse, I’ve heard that”

“Well…then…”

“ _It’s not the right one, it’s not the right time, you’re working so you don’t have time for love”_ Pansy babbled and stared at Draco “I’ve heard your excuses for years, Draco. Don’t you think I’ve got those memorised on the back of my hand? Darling, listen…I love you, our friends love you, we just want you to find someone”

“ _And I’ll get to it!”_ He groaned, he has heard enough of the nagging coming from everyone he knows, he could not take it anymore “Thirty is young”

“You keep saying that, the next thing you know, you’ll be forty sitting at home in your pyjamas with fifteen Kneazles and moping around all day”

“That’s absurd, Pansy, that won’t be me”

“Denial, denial”

“I just don’t want a boyfriend right now, Pansy”

“Okay now you’re just saying bollocks” Pansy slammed her drink on the table and pulled him by his shirt close “I know deep down in your so-called cold, dead heart, you want a boyfriend, you keep saying you don’t want or don’t need them but actually you do. You want someone you can come home to, someone to care about you and for you to care about them, someone to be the big spoon to your small spoon, someone you can kiss before they go to work and kiss before you two go to bed. You want someone to fight and bicker with and to make up with, you want to have that firing and passionate love but it also has to be soft and domestic, you want someone to love you and you want to be loved badly. Isn’t that right, Draco?” The blond swallowed, he should have known Pansy would be the one to know him best, because she was right, he wanted one, but sadly, he hasn’t felt that kind of attraction to anyone at the moment, or ever.

“Well…”

“I hit the bloody nail right on your head, Draco” Pansy smirked satisfactorily, sipping more of her drink and continued “I’m right, as always, you know—oh, _oops_ ” Pansy jolted and pulled her Muggle phone out of her pocket, it was the one her wife had given her “ _Oh, look! The Ministry for Magic is calling me!”_ Pansy said and Draco chuckled at her “ _Hi darling? Yeah I’m at the pub…Yes I’ve told him! He wouldn’t listen! I know right!...Alright, I’ll be home soon, love you!”_

“Hermione?”

“Yeah, just checking in” Pansy hanged up the phone and put it back in the pocket of her pantsuit “She misses me”

“That’s so disgustingly sweet”

“You crave it, blondie” Pansy teased him and chugged the rest of her drink left before getting off the stool “Gotta go in the lady’s room, order me another one please!” He nodded and she ran through the crowd to get to the loo. Draco asked Hannah for another Firewhisky and fiddled with the rim of his cup, he thought about love sometimes, he wanted it of course, but it was hard for a person like him to find a partner, it wasn’t just because he was a former Death Eater, it was also because his personalities were hard for people to love. He’s stubborn, opinionated, reserved and it wasn’t easy for anyone to read him, he was like a closed room with locks all over the door, and no one seemed to know the keys or find ways to get in, at least not yet. All the men that have been in his life and have gone away, none of them really left him with any important memories, he winded up forgetting all of them quickly, no one got him the way he wanted, no one really knew how to get under his skin…well, except one, one person he has been trying to avoid talking about, yet still ended up talking about him a whole lot. Draco turned to his left and saw a glimpse of Potter at a booth alone, his friends must be late again

“ _What the…”_ He murmured to himself when he saw a lanky guy with dirty blond hair in white see-through shirt and a tight leather trousers that was next to Potter, touching his arm persistently. Potter was wearing a black dropped armhole tank top with jeans, he could even see how muscular Potter became from where he sat. Draco tried to look through the crowd, but it was hard to spot Potter again, he left his stool and went through the crowd. The closer he got, the clearer he saw, and Potter was not at all comfortable with it. In fact, he was trying to decline the other guy nicely, Potter just always have to play nice, Draco sighed annoyingly.

“I’m sorry, er, your offer sounds good, but I think I’ll have to deny it” Draco heard Potter answered as soon as he sat down to the booth next to theirs

“ _Come on, one night with me, please?”_ Draco rolled his eyes at the voice and stood up, he stepped a few steps to the direction of the loo and spun on his heels, walking to Potter’s booth with the most confident look he has

“ _Excuse me”_ He tapped on the guy’s shoulder and he turned around

“Are you lost?”

“I think you should remove your arm from my boyfriend’s neck before I break it in half” He said nicely with a smile, Potter was staring at him, but he didn’t care, it was his turn to save the Golden Boy from this mess

“ _Your_ boyfriend?”

“Are you incapable of hearing it the first time?” Draco bent down, grabbing the guy’s wrist “ _Put your arm off my boyfriend’s neck or I’ll break yours”_

“And if I don’t _? What are you gonna do about it?”_ The guy stood up, swaying in every move he made to get out of the booth and faced him, and that irritated Draco even more “How do I even know you’re really his boyfriend?”

“ _Oh yeah?”_ Draco stared at the guy, he challenged Draco, and though he was always a cautious guy, he could not back out of this one. Draco dragged Potter up by his arm and pulled at his shirt, standing on his heels with their faces close to each other

“ _Kiss me”_ He whispered so the other guy wouldn’t hear

“What?”

“ _Kiss me, Potter”_ He said, and as soon as Potter was leaning in slowly for a kiss, Draco quickly met him halfway. _For fuck’s sake he was kissing Potter!_ Draco only meant for it to be a normal kiss, but when Potter started sucking on his lips, Draco felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. Potter’s arm was on his back, pushing him close so their lower parts touched, he slipped his tongue in and Draco let him, he was surprised but he wanted more also, Draco cupped Potter’s face, pressing deeper into the kiss, letting out a small moan he never knew he was holding. Draco finally pulled back when he was out of breath, their eyes locking to each other, his lips felt swollen, he cleared his throat and turned to look at the other guy

“Believe me now?”

“You think I’m going to believe that Harry Potter is dating you, Malfoy?” The guy smirked, Draco could already sense what he was going to say next as he balled his hands into fists “A _Death Eater_?”

“ _That’s it, you little—…”_

_“Draco!”_ Potter held Draco back by his waist to prevent him from charging at the other guy, his back was flushed against Potter’s rock hard chest “ _Calm down, Draco!”_

“ _Not until I finish that little—…”_

_“Draco!”_ Potter said soothingly in his ear, his arms wrapped tightly around Draco’s slim waist, he felt a shiver running up his spine just from the way Potter said his name

“ _Alright! No need to make a fuss over it, Merlin, I’ll just find another one”_ The guy exclaimed, rolling his eyes before sashaying away. When Draco finally calmed down, he realised Potter was still holding him, and it felt like eternity before he spoke

“Er, _Potter_ ”

“Yeah?”

“You’re still holding me”

“ _Oh, right!”_ Potter released his arms and stepped back “ _Sorry”_

“No, it’s alright” He thanked Potter, pushing his hair behind his ear and looked up at the Auror. Another thing he hated about Potter was that he grew five inches more or so over the years and now he was taller than Draco “Thanks for holding me back, I don’t know what I’d have done to that guy”

“Er, thank you, you know” Potter sat back down on his booth and looked at Draco “For saving me, I didn’t really know—…”

“How to say no?”

“Well, I _did_ say no”

“You just need to say it harder” Draco smirked, sitting down on the spot next to him “I thought you are used to it. Being famous and all, people must be all over you all the time, you should know how to say no”

“I do know how, it’s just sometimes, people can be...”

“Annoying?”

“ _Persistent_ ” Potter smiled, fiddling with his beer, his eyes avoiding Draco “Still, thank you for doing that”

“No, it was a pleasure to be Harry Potter’s boyfriend for a minute” He said teasingly, he did feel kinda proud to say that he was Potter’s boyfriend

“I wish”

“What?” Draco asked when he heard Potter mumbled the words quietly, the Auror was startled and looked at Draco with wide eyes before stammering like a kid learning how to speak

“Er, oh, I, I mean…I didn’t mean that, I just…I was just saying nonsense, er, don’t, don’t worry about that, nonsense, really”

“Hey” Hannah arrived at their table with two glasses of Firewhisky and placed it on the table “Pansy said she had to go home, emergency something, she also said this is for you two, her treats”

“ _Oh”_ Draco said as Hannah walked back to the bar, Pansy left, now it was just him and Potter again, which was awkward

“ _About the kiss—…”_

_“When you kissed me—…”_ Potter paused as soon as they spoke over one another, they both chuckled and the Auror spoke first “Er, you say it first”

“Oh, alright” He replied, nodding a bit and avoiding Potter’s eyes “I’m sorry when I kissed you, I thought it was the only way to prove to that guy that I wasn’t lying”

“I know, don’t worry” Potter said, his voice low “And, er, it was a good kiss anyway”

“Good?” Draco scoffed at Potter “I’m a _very_ brilliant kisser, for your information, it wasn’t just _good,_ my kiss was perfect, Potter”

“Alright” Potter snickered softly and looked at Draco, the blond felt a sudden wave of unknown feelings in his heart but kept looking back at him “The kiss was perfect, in fact, I want more” He said jokingly, but Draco’s heart beat faster when he heard it

“Don’t joke about things like that, Potter” He said, looking down it got quiet for a minute before he heard someone calling Potter’s name

“ _Harry! Harry! Oh, here you are”_ Ron stopped in his tracks once he saw Draco next to his best friend “Draco, you’re here too?”

“Yeah, Pansy left. How are you and your husband?

“Blaise and I are fine, the honeymoon were spectacular. And, did Pansy leave because of Hermione again?” Ron cackled when Draco nodded “As usual. So…” The redhead looked at the both of them before talking again “Hannah told me what she saw when I came in”

“Ron—…”

“ _So, you finally kissed Draco and confessed your feelings for him? Man, that was a long arse time, I thought you would never tell him that. Now we will finally get to stop hearing you talking about him all the bloody time”_ Ron beamed brightly, shocking the blond. _What?_ He blinked repeatedly at the redhead and could not say a word

“ _Ron”_

“No, no! Harry! You must let me say something first! I mean, this is _huge_ news! I better tell everyone! Oh Pansy is gonna be so happy! You cannot believe how many times he mentions you, Draco! _Over and over and over!_ Every time he came back from the hospital, all he talked about was you! Then he was afraid you wouldn’t reciprocate his feelings and then he moped all day, so Hermione told him to get another Healer though she _also_ said it wouldn’t work”

“ _Ron—…”_

_“_ This is just brilliant! I cannot believe this finally happened, I have to buy you two something, kind of like some gift, you know, for finally getting together. Draco, I cannot tell you how many times Harry dreamt about y—…”

“ _Ron”_ Harry exclaimed, shutting Ron up

“What?”

“Excuse me, _what_?” Draco finally said something, it was still hard for him to process the whole thing. _What?_

“ _Ron”_ Potter said quietly to his friend “Draco was kissing me because there was a guy that kept clinging to me, so he saved me by saying he’s my boyfriend, and we kissed to prove it”

“… _oh”_ Ron said in realisation and pressed his lips together, his hands on his hips “ _So…_ I just blurted that out?”

“Yeah” Potter said while Draco was still speechless, Ron nodded slowly and stepped back a few steps

“ _Oh look!_ My husband is calling, probably emergency” Ron pulled out his Muggle phone from his pocket and answered, the phone wasn’t even ringing at all “ _Gotta go, see you tomorrow_ ” Ron said, fleeing away out of the pub

“Er, oh look, my beer is empty, I better get another” Potter held the half empty beer bottle in his hand and stood up, prepared to run

“ _Sit down, Potter”_ Draco ordered and the Auror settled back down on his seat, the blond took a deep breath and intertwined his hands together, resting them on the table while processing what the fuck just happened

“Potter, tell me…what the fuck just happened?”

“Er…”

“Tell me, Potter, _for the love of bloody Merlin_ , why did Ron say you have feelings for me?”

“Oh, er, well, for starter…he _might_ be true” Potter said softly next to him, Draco took a deep breath to calm himself, because he just found out his former rival has feelings for him, so much that his friends complain about it. What was Draco going to do with this information? What would he do with Potter? What would…

“ _Potter”_

“Er, yeah?”

“ _Kiss me”_ He said, turning on his right to face Potter. For once, he was serious about this, he wanted to have that feelings again, to know whether or not his own mind was tricking him into believing that he didn’t have feelings for Potter. Maybe he did, maybe Pansy was right…was she always right?

“What?”

“ _Kiss me,_ I’m serious” Draco stood up and rested his hand on Potter’s chest, pushing him back on the booth, he swung his leg over Potter’s leg and settled down on his lap, he put both of his hands on the Auror’s firm chest and leaned closer “Kiss me like you actually like me”

“What do you mean?”

“What I’m trying to say is, let me try figuring out my feelings too” He sighed, leaning back and looked down at Potter. Perhaps, all those times he has been wondering about Potter was because he has feelings for him. Was Draco really that oblivious? Or was he just fooling himself? “How do you usually kiss someone you have feelings for, Potter? Show me”

“Well, er, I would put my hand on the back of your neck like this” Potter said and did as he say “And wrapped my other hand and place it on the small of your back. And I’d kiss you” The Auror did just so, resting his hand on Draco’s bare back, his crop top was only covering half of his upper body, revealing his stomach. Potter pulled Draco down gently as he tilted his head up, meeting Draco’s lips halfway for a soft kiss. The blond felt that rush again, the same rush he got when Potter kissed him just a few minutes ago, the touch of his lips against Draco, soft and tender. Now that he has the time to really think about the kiss, he found out that Potter’s lips were chapped. Draco opened his mouth slightly, letting Potter slide his tongue in, he arched his back and grind against Potter in reflex, he didn’t know Potter was _that_ good of a kisser. He grabbed both of the Auror’s hands and rested them on his hips, allowing Potter to touch him as he wished, Draco wished Potter would do more anyway. As the Auror’s hands gripped tightly on his waist and started moving up under his short top, Draco hummed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Potter’s neck when the man deepened the kiss. He could taste the beer from Potter’s kiss and felt the heat spreading everywhere on his body, Draco has come to a realisation, _he liked Potter._ He liked how Potter kiss him, how he touched Draco’s body, but moreover, he realised he liked Potter because of all the time he had wanted his attention, doing everything to just get a reaction back from the former Gryffindor back when they were in Hogwarts. All those time he wondered why he asked for another Healer instead of Draco, it wasn’t curiosity Draco was feeling, he was just worried about him, he was worried whether the other Healer was good enough for Potter. When he claimed he didn’t care, he actually cared a lot, every time Ron rushed in St Mungo’s, he feared something bad had happened to Potter, and though he never said it, his heart always did a small flip whenever Potter recovered. Draco Malfoy was never good with feelings, but he was good at hiding it, so Pansy was right, he liked Potter, and it could be that he always buried his feelings for Potter deep down, so deep he never wanted to admit it, because he feared it wouldn’t be returned, since they were so different. And yet, here they were, kissing the daylight out of each other.

“ _Potter”_ He murmured when Potter broke off the kiss and trailed down to kiss his neck instead. Everything was blurry and all he could feel was Potter sucking on his pulse point, making marks on his neck, kissing his collarbone and his hands teasing Draco’s hard bud under his shirt “ _Potter, we’re in a pub”_ He mumbled, still his neck was tilting to give the Auror more access, he grind himself against Potter, already feeling a bulge from the man’s crotch, his hands slid into Potter’s messy hair, gripping on it, he tried to catch his breath but it was all so exciting that he couldn’t stop.

“ _Hello”_

“ _Guys”_

_“Oh my god, stop!”_ Draco finally pulled away from Potter and turned around. Hannah was standing there with her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face “Guys, this is a pub, not your bedroom”

“Sorry, Han” He said, clutching on Potter’s arm when the man was still attacking his neck “We’ll go home”

“You better” She said, her frown turning into a smile soon after “Still, I’m happy you two finally got together. But…get a room”

“ _Potter”_ Draco turned back to him once Hannah was gone, he cupped Potter’s face and looked at him, the guy’s pupils were dilated, he was _really_ excited for this. Draco smiled and kissed Potter’s forehead “Can we…go somewhere else and continue this?”

“You, er, you really mean that?”

“Let me tell you something” He said, leaning to Potter’s side and whispered in his ear “ _I like you too. Now can we please fuck? Please…Harry—oh Merlin!”_ Draco yelped and wrapped his legs and arms around Potter when he stood up abruptly, carrying Draco in his arms, _Harry really liked him then._

“Let’s go” Harry beamed, Apparating them both away right in the pub. One second after he was somewhere familiar

“Wait, this is…the Grimmauld Place?” He said, still being carried around by Potter “I remembered this, mother used to bring me here when I was a kid”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, but only a few times” He shrugged and looked around the huge house. He didn’t remember much, the furniture had changed, but the familiarity he had of the house was still there “Anyway, where were we?” He smirked, keeping his grip tightly when Harry carried him up the stairs. Draco stripped off his crop top and let it fall on the floor, shaking off his boots on the way as well, watching Harry gaped at him, his eyes glued on the blond’s chest “What?”

“It’s just, Merlin, you’re beautiful” Harry said, shaking his head and looked at Draco when they arrived on the second floor “You’re just so fucking gorgeous, I can’t believe this is real”

“Believe it, _Potter”_ He put his finger under Harry’s chin, leaning in closely and pressed a soft kiss on the Auror as they walked through a door and Draco guessed they were in Harry’s bedroom now

“Sorry for the mess” Harry said cheekily, letting Draco down on his feet and grabbed a few pieces of clothes on the bed and the floor to throw it in the laundry basket “Er, I wasn’t expecting any guest”

“I can clearly see that” Draco chuckled, glancing a bit at Harry’s abdomen when he bent down while wearing that tank top, he cannot wait to be devoured by Harry.

“Okay” Harry announced, stepping up to Draco and was about to kiss him again but the blond put his hand on Harry’s chest, not letting him get any closer

“Can I have a shower first?”

“But—…”

“Be patient, Potter” He smirked when Harry pouted and pointed to the door in his bedroom, that was probably the bathroom, Draco kissed the Auror’s cheek before sashaying away. When he got in the bathroom and closed the door, Draco breathed out, he wasn’t always composed like that, he needed a moment to calm himself first, even he couldn’t believe he was in Harry’s house right now, about to sleep with the man. Draco took off his jeans and black boxer, getting in the tub and turned the water on, feeling the cold water from his head to his toe, he almost forgot he was already half hard, just the thought of Harry pining him to the wall had him harder, let alone imagining how Harry would fuck him. The blond leaned back on the wall and closed his eyes, he was about to do something crazy. Draco turned off the water and walked out of the bathtub to open the door quietly, looking at Harry, who was lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling, Draco bit his lips at the sight

“ _Hey_ ” He poked his head out and called, watching Harry jolted and sat up on the bed to look at him

“Yeah? Oh, do you need a towel or something?”

“No, I need you”

“What?”

“ _Harry, do you want to join me or not?”_ Draco rolled his eyes at Harry’s obliviousness. How could a guy be so hot and so cute at the same time like this? He watched Harry slowly realised what Draco meant, his mouth forming an “O”. Draco waved his hand, signalling Harry to get inside, and the Auror obeyed.

“ _Oh fuck”_ Harry got in the bathroom with Draco, closing the door as he spoke

“Is something wrong?”

“No, just…you’re naked”

“Are you going to compliment me again?”

“I really can’t help it” Harry laughed softly, stripping off his clothes and shoes in a few seconds, when he pulled down his boxer, Draco pressed his lips in a thin line and pinched the bridge of his nose to stay calm. He should have known, he should have known Harry would be hung, he really should have fucking known that, Draco feared for the sake of his arse tomorrow. Draco stepped under the water again and pulled Harry in with him, looking up at those green eyes again and snapped his fingers to charmed himself cleaned, lubed and protected, it was his first rule in sex. Draco leaned closer until their lips were inches apart and brushed past it to reach the bottle of shower cream behind Harry. He heard a small huff of laugh from the Auror and squeezed a bit of cream into his hand, he stood straight back and kept his eyes on Harry, his hands rubbing the cream together to create soap. He placed his soapy hands on Harry’s chest and began rubbing them all over the Auror’s hard upper body.

“ _Ah, ah, ah”_ Draco tilted his head to the side, avoiding Harry when the Auror leaned over for a kiss “I asked you to join me in the shower, not sex” He smirked but pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s cheek when he pouted “Now are you going to soap me up or should I do it myself?”

“ _Oh, yeah, I mean, sure, let me”_ Harry stammered, squeezing the cream into his hands and rubbed it together, his movements when he touched Draco’s skin were slow and careful, like he was afraid Draco would break. The blond laughed quietly and grabbed Harry’s wrists, placing his rough hands on Draco’s bare chest and moved it down to his own stomach

“Why are you so shy, Harry?”

“It’s just, er, I’m overwhelmed, yeah pretty much” Harry smiled at him, moving his arms around Draco’s waist and ribcage “You’re _here_ , er, in _my_ bathroom… _naked_ ”

“Is that really hard to believe?” Draco looked at him in an amused manner, if he looked closely there was a tinge of pink on the man’s cheeks “The fact that I…Draco Malfoy, is standing in front of you, _naked_?” He stood on his tip toe and kissed Harry’s jawline as the man rubbed soap all over his arms, he trailed the kiss slowly from his chin and felt his stubbles, up to the spot behind his ear, the blond put his hands on Harry’s shoulders and licked his earlobe, earning a low groan from the man “Have you ever thought this would happen?”

“I wish” Harry snickered, his breath hitched when Draco kissed the spot behind his ear, it must be sensitive to him, the blond took note as he continued trailing his soapy hands over Harry’s body, his biceps, his broad shoulders, wide back, Draco didn’t miss a spot “Draco?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you teasing me?”

“Have a wild guess” Draco bit his lower lips and slowly got down on his knees, watching Harry’s eyes widened as each second passed by. He started at Harry’s ankles, and trailed his hands up the man’s thighs as he faced the unbelievably huge and hard cock in front of him. Draco took a deep breath and kept his hands on Harry’s thighs as he leaned closer, licking a stripe up the length

“ _Fuck_ ” Harry groaned, his head tilting up when Draco licked around the head, tasting the salty precome from the head, it didn’t taste bad, that was what he concluded. And just when Harry thought he had stopped, Draco swallowed the thing whole, making Harry cursed even more, his hand immediately came down to hold Draco’s nape. The blond hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head back and forth, hearing Harry’s grunts every time the head of his cock touched the back of Draco’s throat, he looked up and met the Auror’s eyes.

“ _Fuck, I think-…”_ Harry said, and Draco abruptly let go, Draco stood up back on his feet and winked at Harry

“Would you soap my back?” He swayed around, looking at the wall with a smirk, he could not let Harry come that easily

“You’re _such_ a tease, do you know that?” Harry chuckled behind him and stepped forward, he could feel Harry’s hard cock pressing between his arse

“Thank you” He said, shuddering a bit when Harry applied the soap on his back, from the nape of his neck down to the small of his back. He felt Harry’s hands from his feet up to his thighs and stopped there again. Draco turned around and looked up at Harry, who was standing again.

“Kiss me, Potter” He said, and received what he asked for, their lips met for another sweet kiss, Harry sucking on his lower lips as his hands moved down to the blond’s arse, squeezing his globes apart, Draco moaned into the kiss, arching his lower body into Harry’s arms, yearning for more, _so much more._ The water was turned on and he suspected it was Harry’s doing “ _Potter_ ” He murmured between their kisses, biting on his lower lips and tilted his head to the side for Harry to suck on his neck as water trailed down on their soapy bodies, cleaning them along the way “ _Fuck_ ” He mumbled when Harry took his glasses off and put them on the sink nearby “Your eyes” He said, mesmerised by Harry’s eyes up close, the first time he got to see these green eyes so close was probably the time back in the war, when he was asked to identify Harry. Who could possibly not know that it was Harry? Even if he was turned into another person, Draco could sense it a mile away. He cupped Harry’s face and stared into those eyes, the way his pupils dilated when Draco smiled, he realised how much Harry liked him.

“Fuck me, Potter” He said and quickly got attacked by those lips again, he felt another wave of charm flowing through him, he should have known Harry would be careful in sex too, his hand started slithering between the cleft of Draco’s arse. The blond whimpered when Harry started pushing a digit in his lubed entrance. Their kiss deepened as Draco parted his lips, inviting Harry in again, he seemed to forgot all that was happening right now, all he felt was the way Harry invaded his mouth and his finger reaching just the right spot inside Draco. The blond whimpered quietly when Harry pushed in another finger, scissoring them, opening Draco wider. And since all his senses were heightened when he closed his eyes, all he could do was feel, their voices mixing into each other with the sound of water. His knees threatened to give up when Harry pushed in the third digit, curling his fingers, making Draco hummed into their kiss.

“ _You look good wet”_

“ _I always look good_ ” he murmured with heavy breath as soon as Harry let go, moving his lips down to Draco’s neck again, this time he went lower and latched onto Draco’s nipples. Draco opened his mouth, unable to control himself when all he could think of that he wanted Harry’s cock inside him right now. The Auror swirled his tongue around and sucked on the hard bud, his fingers still working at Draco’s entrance, he was stimulated everywhere, Draco couldn’t handle it “ _Please”_ He begged, his hands clutching on Harry’s wet hair “ _Harry_ , _you’re teasing me_ ”

“I can be a tease too” Harry chuckled and stood up, facing Draco again, the blond buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, unable to speak when the Auror was still hitting his sensitive spot inside

“ _Would you just fuck me, Harry? Or I’m going to do it myself”_ He glared at Harry and the man smiled, showing his teeth, and his heart might melt at that smile.

“Don’t pout” Harry held his chin up and kissed him, making Draco’s frown disappear and pulling his fingers out, the next second Draco was spun around, his hands resting on the walls as he felt Harry’s chest against his back “Ready?”

“ _Please_ ” Draco begged, breath hitching when he felt Harry angling his cock at his entrance, his fingers balled into fists and his toes curled when Harry began pushing in. The Auror wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, holding him flushed and didn’t let go, he kissed the blond’s shoulders and Draco exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding when Harry finally pushed it all in.

“Are you alright?”

“You prepared me well, Potter” He turned his head around with a smirk “ _Fuck_ ” He exclaimed when Harry started thrusting, he arched his back, pushing back when the Auror shoved in. Draco placed his arm on the wall and leaned his forehead on it, he was blabbering incoherent words every time Harry jammed in, his cock angled at just the exact spot, hitting that bundle of nerve and bringing Draco closer to climax

“ _You’re so fucking beautiful, Draco”_ Harry murmured into his ears, lifting Draco’s left leg up and thrusted in faster

“ _Fuck, Harry_ ” Draco cried out, tilting his head back and leaned on Harry’s shoulder, sobbing in ecstasy, he gripped on Harry’s biceps tightly and turned his head to the side for a kiss “ _I’m co-I’m coming_ ” He moaned while stroking on his own length, with only a few strokes his toes was curling, his body spasmed and he was shooting all over the wall. He felt absolutely drained, Draco clenched his entrance and Harry slammed in quicker, coming and filling Draco up, his voice emitting low growls as his body jerked behind the blond.

“ _Fuck_ ” Draco breathed out, turning around and bit his lower lips, draping his arms around Harry’s neck as the man pulled him flushed again, he pushed Harry’s head down for a kiss, smiling into it. He couldn’t help it, he was just…happy. For the first time in his life, he was truly happy, like he had found…the right one, he didn’t want to believe it, but his feelings never deceive him, and for once, his mind was agreeing with his heart, that he was all in for this man. And not just because the sex was brilliant, hell no, it was because of everything else, the sex was just a bonus, it was the way Harry cared for him in the smallest things, the words Harry said, the actions Harry did, it made Draco felt special, like he was loved, and he had wanted that since he was a kid. Harry was probably the only one to know Draco so well besides his friends and family, he knew how to get under Draco’s skin, and…they couldn’t seem to be apart from each other, no matter how much they tried to avoid one another, it seemed like…destiny wanted them to be together, and as corny as it sounded, Draco believed it.

“Why are you smiling?” Harry asked, pulling Draco out of his thoughts. The blond sighed happily, intertwining their hands together and met his eyes

“Nothing, just…I realized how much I like you” His lips couldn’t stop forming into a smile when he thought about it, so turned out, he has always liked Harry, and even when his mind tricked himself into thinking he didn’t, his heart wouldn’t obey. And just like Pansy, Ron, Hannah, and everyone else have said, he _did_ have a thing for Harry.

“Are you allowed to be this cute?” Harry tilted his chin up and kissed him softly

“Are you allowed to be this sweet?” He teased back, leaning in for another kiss, he liked it, the feeling of their lips meeting each other, he felt like he’d never get enough of it “Tell me, Auror Potter, just how much do you like me?”

“I don’t think it could be expressed into words” Harry murmured, ghosting his lips over Draco’s “Maybe I could show you”

“Show me? How?”

“Like giving you flowers” Harry said, pushing Draco’s wet hair behind his ear, trailing his fingers down the blond’s jawline “Bringing you on dates, making you meals, say I love you to you every day, and more”  
  


“Don’t make promises you can’t make, Potter” He leaned his head on Harry’s chest, hearing the Auror’s heartbeat, and he wasn’t sure why, but it made Draco calm

“Let me prove it to you” Harry mumbled, kissing Draco’s temple as they stood there under the water quietly, the blond felt something in his stomach, something in his mind saying...he trusted Harry, and he decided to listen to it.

*

**_Epilogue ~_ **

****

****

_“Harry_ ” Draco moaned, arching his back and clutched on Harry’s arm

“You’re incredible” Harry whispered into his ear, pushing the fourth digit into Draco’s entrance and his other hand teasing the blond’s nipple above the water. It was supposed to only be a bubble bath together, Draco should have known being alone in a room with Harry always lead to sex. He felt Harry’s hard length pressing on his back, his back flushed against Harry’s chest as his husband leaned on the bathtub

“ _Harry, please_ ” He pleaded and Harry finally pulled out, the blond sat up as Harry placed his cock at his entrance. Draco lowered himself down and whimpered. At first, getting used to Harry’s size took some time, but now, his arse felt empty without Harry.

“ _Fuck_ ” Harry groaned low, his hands on Draco’s waist as the blond began riding slowly on his husband

_“James_!” The door was barged open and the little girl ran in, making Draco froze right on the spot, with Harry still inside him “ _Oh,_ uncle Harry and uncle Draco”

“ _Hannah_ ” Draco yelped when Hannah appeared at the door of the bathroom, she was Pansy and Hermione’s little girl, named after the same girl who helped Pansy and Hermione got together and the owner of the pub that Draco ran into Harry seven years ago, she also had brown hair and was holding a Monster High doll in her hand “What are you doing here?”

“I’m playing hide and seek with James, and I thought he was here” Hannah pouted “What are you two doing?”

“ _Oh_ , we are taking a bubble bath, honey” he said as Harry quickly pushed the bubbles into their spots so she wouldn’t be able to see anything inappropriate

“ _Hannah!”_ Pansy rushed in the room and Draco mentally groaned, like mother like daughter, they both like barging in rooms “ _Oh my god_ ”

“Uncle Harry and uncle Draco are having a bubble bath, mum”

“Yes, I can see that, honey” She covered Hannah’s eyes and glared at them with wide eyes

“Can I join, mum?”

“ _Oh, honey_ ” Pansy chuckled quietly, stepping back and pulling her daughter with her “Maybe you should go find James, I think I saw him in the kitchen” She said and the little girl squealed before running out of the room. Pansy turned to look at them and shook her head with her hands on her hips “ _Shame on you two! How could you?”_

“She barged in, Pansy” Draco argued, moving a bit and glaring back at his best friend “What am I supposed to do?”

“What’s wrong with him?” Pansy pointed and Draco turned around to see Harry looking disgruntled behind him

“What’s wrong?”

“Just…you just clenched and moved” Harry grumbled, closing his eyes in distress. Draco widened his eyes and realized he has been clenching on his husband’s hard cock the whole time

“Harry’s sex face, _nice_ ” Pansy smirked, folding her arms and leaning on the wall “ _Oh, oops, Draco”_ She called and tilted her head to the side “The bubbles are not covering anything now”

“ _Oh my god_ ” He gathered more bubbles over to his place and heard another hitched breath from Harry, he must have accidentally clenched again “Pansy, just get out”

“Alright” She held her arms up in defeat and opened the door “Just finish this quickly, alright? I’m not missing my Thanksgiving at the Burrow because of you two, Molly’s gonna make me my favourite yam”

“ _Get out, Pansy”_ Draco yelled and Pansy laughed loudly before getting out of the room, the blond turned around and cupped Harry’s face “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

“Hurt? I was just trying not to come” Harry said, the blond chuckled at him and connected their lips together. In the seven years they have been together, Harry has shown him exactly how much he loved Draco like he had promised, and Draco did the same. Just as Pansy had said, he wanted to love and to be loved, and he has experienced that ever since he was with Harry, their love was everything Draco craved for and even more than that, their love was just…out of this world, it was more than Draco could ever say. And according to their vows at their weddings five years ago, they have the rest of their lives to continue expressing their love for each other. Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry, staring into those same pairs of green eyes that has him falling in love with his husband again every time he gazed into it, and whenever he smiled, Harry’s pupils still dilated every time. He finally has his happy ending, Draco leaned his forehead on Harry’s and smiled, exhaling softly and cupping his husband’s face “Now, where were we?”

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I think this is just a really smutty fic lmao. Hope you guys like this!  
> Anyway, Kudos and kind comments are welcome xoxo


End file.
